Lullaby of the leaves
by kastiyana
Summary: En medio de esta Guerra sin sentido, en ese horror de cañones, balas, heridos y muertos, la voz de Emily y sus eternas sonrisas eran lo único capaz de sacar el lado humano del capitán Kirkland. UkxfemUSA – AU -  II Guerra Mundial


**SUMARY:** En medio de esta Guerra sin sentido, en ese horror de cañones, balas, heridos y muertos, la voz de Emily y sus eternas sonrisas eran lo único capaz de sacar el lado humano del capitán Kirkland. UkxfemUSA – AU - II Guerra Mundial

**Lullaby of the leaves**

_Rustling of the leaves used to be my lullaby,/ el murmullo de las hojas solía ser mi nana__  
><em>_In the sunny south when I was a tot so high,/en el soleado sur donde yo era tan pequeña__  
><em>_And now that I have grown /y ahora he crecido__  
><em>_And myself alone / y yo sola__  
><em>_Cradle me where southern skies can watch me with a million eyes,/ acunándome donde el cielo del sur me mira con un millón de ojos__  
><em>

Hoy llegaba carne fresca. Eso le habían dicho por la mañana y sinceramente esperaba que no viniera una pandilla de yankees inútiles y ruidosos como la última vez.

A sus treinta y dos años había logrado escalar en su carrera militar de forma rápida, había dirigido exitosos desembarcos en África. Era uno de los capitanes más jóvenes del ejército inglés y debido a sus logros le habían dado esta misión de estar a cargo de una base militar para poder descansar de sus arduas labores. Y la verdad, estaba realmente irritado por esta inmovilidad.

Él no servía para estar ahí, instalado al cuidado de un montón de enfermos, mujeres y jóvenes novatos recién llegados. Él debería estar en el frente haciendo algo de verdadera utilidad como bombardear bases alemanas o atemorizar italianos cobardes; algo que le permitiera llegar a casa con galardones de guerra reales. Decir "Miren todos, aquí viene el capitán Kirkland".

Una bullaranga de habladurías, motores de camiones de campaña y silbidos se escucharon desde su oficina. Se asomó al primer piso y vio aparecer, para su horror, un grupo de refuerzos norteamericanos: soldados, armamento, medicinas, provisiones de comida, enfermeras y una rubia que parecía sacada de una película hollywoodense que iba repartiendo sonrisas a sus entusiasmados hombres.

"Perfecto... como si no fuera suficiente con los chiquillos envían mujeres yankees" - pensó con amargura bajando, como le dictaba el protocolo, a saludar a la nueva gente.

-Capitán- dijo un hombre mayor inglés dirigiéndose a él con respeto -han llegado los refuerzos-.

El capitán Arthur Kirkland se fue a reunir con los recién llegados y sin mucha cortesía dispuso:

-Vayan a dejar las provisiones a la bodega... Señora Tatcher, por favor, dirija las medicinas a la enfermería-

-¿Y nosotros qué?- preguntó insolentemente la coqueta rubia yankee con un rostro bastante demandante.

-Pues tú... ¿Qué me preguntas a mí? ¿Luzco como la jefa de las enfermeras?- contestó el capitán con pesadez provocando que sus hombres se rieran y las recién llegadas comenzaran a murmurar maliciosamente por lo bajo.

La norteamericana infló sus mejillas indignada, para luego irse a internar al grupo de las demás chicas a descuerar con la lengua a ese estúpido y engreído inglés que se creía que por tener un título de capitán y unas cejas ridículas, ELLA, la heroína, le tenía que hacer caso.

Pero eso no la iba a desanimar. Ella había salido de su hogar con la determinación de hacer algo útil por el mundo, y un engreído no iba a interferir con sus planes. Por otra parte, apenas habían desembarcado en Gran Bretaña ya sentía nostalgia por su tierra. En marzo el invierno aún no abandonaba del todo Europa y ella no estaba acostumbrada a estos fríos. Su hogar siempre había sido cálido. Incluso los inviernos en New Orleans eran cálidos, cuando no soleados, refugiada en el fuego de la chimenea escuchaba las historias que su Nana le contaba con esa voz dulce, o de las canciones que le recitaba en el dialecto que había heredado de sus padres y abuelos afroamericanos.

No echaba de menos su casa en sí, ni las comodidades de su cama. Ni el aroma de sus jabones, aceites y perfumes. No le hacía falta el chofer, ni sus vestidos Channel, ni las presuntuosas galas que se celebraban en su casa. No extrañaba a Ryan Smith – su insoportable pretendiente - ni a sus presuntuosos regalos.

Extrañaba a su nana, a Momma Kaneasha; esa mujer negra regordeta que la había criado y que le había dado más atenciones que su propia madre. Extrañaba a Tiana, la hija de su nana, que había crecido con ella como una hermana. Sus tardes juntas en la cocina bebiendo café, escuchando música e historias, hablando de sus sueños. Tramando de dónde sacarían dinero para poder cumplir el sueño de Ti y por fin abrir un restaurante de comida criolla; especulando sobre las historias de valentía de ella, la heroína, que pronto sería la gran Emily Jones, que alguna vez podría ser la primera dama y, por qué no, la presidenta de los Estados Unidos.

No les había extrañado en absoluto que Emily quisiera enlistarse inmediatamente como enfermera cuando escuchó que su país se unía a la guerra. Le dijeron que era un lugar peligroso, que no se asemejaba en nada a su vida de algodonada comodidad; le dijeron que vería muerte y dolores, le pusieron como condición que tenía que ser mayor de edad y que no le darían un peso si se enlistaba. Tiana había esperado sinceramente que desistiera porque "Eres una princesa, Em... y ese lugar es horrible" pero ella igualmente había hecho oídos sordos, yendo a inscribirse sin avisar.

Tiana había llorado, había querido irse con ella a la guerra pero Emily había sido tajante con que: "Tú tienes, un sueño, Ti, tienes que seguirlo, te falta tan poco, linda... yo en cambio sólo quiero ser una heroína... no tengo nada mejor que hacer en realidad así que tengo que ir, tengo que crecer y hacerlo sola".

De todos modos se comprometió a enviarle un telegrama todos los meses para dar señales de vida.

23 marzo de 1943: "Ti, los británicos son insufribles me alegro que no estés aquí para soportarlo"

Bufó cansada. Tenía ya marcadas ojeras bajos sus ojos azules y apenas llevaba un poco más de veinte días. Pero no daría señales de derrota. Menos cuando el Capitán Kirkland la observaba con esa sonrisa socarrona y le decía: "Deberías volver a tu casa princesa... este no es lugar para ti"

-Yo seré quien decida cuando esto sea demasiado, señor perfecto- le contestó con insolencia, como siempre.

Esa mujer desesperante, incapaz de seguir una orden. Incapaz de tratarlo con el respeto que ÉL se merecía. Sinceramente le daban ganas de zamarrearla y demostrarle que, sin importar que se creyera tan dueña de sí misma, seguía siendo una mujer vulnerable en medio de un campo de guerra.

Arthur no entiende qué hace una chica tan delicada y dulce como ella en un lugar tan terrible. Pero Jones le había dicho que era una heroína y que su deber es ayudar a los desvalidos, así que no se debía meter donde lo llamaban. A veces simplemente se quedaba observándola a lo lejos mientras ella se paseaba entre las camillas de los soldados en recuperación cantando showtunes.

Él ha escuchado esas canciones en algunas películas, también en una que otra fiesta mientras estaba allá en Londres viviendo una vida normal, dulce, sin sangre, sin explosiones, sin tener que cargar con tantos cuerpos invisibles sobre sus hombros.

Por las mañanas, cuando a veces se escuchaban los zumbidos apocalípticos de los aviones y algunos soldados malheridos tiemblan de miedo al saber que no pueden huir. Entonces la señorita Jones les sonríe y les cuenta alguna estúpida anécdota. Incluso en ocasiones en que hay un moribundo la llaman, como si ella tuviera la cura a todas las enfermedades; entonces les canta con una voz dulce y melancólica "Lullaby of the leaves" para que se vayan felices entre su dulzura y el recuerdo de aquel paraíso que alguna vez fue el hogar. Esa casa que estaba tan lejos allá en New Olrleands, tan lejos de Momma Kaneasha que le enseño el jazz y la hizo crecer entre sus nanas tribales, los olores a especias y el sabor del Gumbo.

25 abril de 1943: Lejos, el británico más insoportable es el capitán Kirkland.

Una vez enviado el mensaje caminó pesadamente para reincorporarse a sus labores. Hace una semana nada más, le había tocado despedir a un muchacho con tan sólo diecinueve años. Un chico de Nebraska que había venido con la esperanza de hacer algo de dinero, de conseguir algún mérito y sólo había encontrado acabar seis pies bajo tierra en una fosa común con decenas de desconocidos.

El capitán Kirkland estaba fumando afuera de la base, una bufanda cubría su cuello. Sus ojos verdes normalmente chispeantes de rabia se veían bastante apagados a esa hora en que el manto nocturno comenzaba a cubrirlos. Lucía aún más mayor con ese abrigo gris, la palidez que seguro le daban las pocas horas de sueño y su mala alimentación que básicamente consistía en té negro de mala calidad y unos panes duros.

Emily venía frotándose las manos por el frío e insolentemente se paró frente a él arrancándole el cigarrillo de la mano y tomando una calada. Comenzó a toser de inmediato y hasta se puso colorada mientras trataba de coger el aire. El capitán le palmeó la espalda, logrando que ella apartara su vista avergonzada.

-No deberías hacer cosas de mujer grande- le provocó quitándole el cigarrillo de sus dedos enguantados.

-No te burles de mí- le murmuró aún medio molesta.

El inglés sonrió al verla tan pequeña ahí en medio de la noche y viendo que ni aún así era capaz de tratarlo con un poco más de respeto y no tutearlo.

-Deberías entrar, está haciendo frío- le contestó sin mirarla al escuchar los zumbidos de los aviones rasgar el silencio y ella había fijado sus ojos celestes en aquellas sombras nocturnas.

-Me pregunto cuándo van a caer sobre nosotros- reconoció ella con un temblor asustadizo en esa voz aguda; él simplemente llevó una de sus manos, también enguantadas con esas prendas marciales de cuero, a uno de los hombros de ella y le dijo.

-No te preocupes... no pasará nada mientras yo esté aquí-

Y había sonado tan seguro y tan heroico que había tenido que creerle.

Al otro día un contingente de heridos había llegado a la base y las mujeres corrían de un lado a otro tratando de hacer espacio. Las camillas estaban ocupadas con aquellos que estaban en peor condiciones: moribundos y mutilados. Algunos heridos a bala, que no tenían peligro inmediato de muerte estaban tirados en los rincones y Emily de un momento a otro deseó poder arrancarse los ojos, o en su defecto arrancarse el corazón.

Entre el contingente de aliados llegaron algunos franceses y rusos. Un capitán francés de melena rubia subió a saludar a la oficina al Capitán Kirkland y este nada más le había recibido con un puñetazo, medio agresivo, medio en broma.

"Hombres" pensó molesta la americana mientras atendía a un teniente ruso que tenía una bala incrustada en el brazo y que la estaba devorando con la mirada, así, aterradoramente.

El Teniente Iván Braginski tenía una fijación con ella. La observaba atentamente mientras atendía a los heridos y les trataba de subir el ánimo con sus canciones. No sabía qué imagen tenía el europeo de las americanas, de las chicas heroicas que como ella, andaban entre medio de los soldados esparciendo sus canciones. Pero ciertamente no era una buena imagen porque había intentado agarrarla por la cintura en un arrebato animalesco que el capitán Kirkland había frenado con un certero puñetazo y una amenaza:

-Nuestras mujeres están aquí para trabajar y se les respeta, si quieres guardarte o si no te largas a ser carroña de los alemanes-

Ella quiso corregirlo y decirle que ella no era una de "sus mujeres", en especial no la suya, pero de pronto la idea no le parecía tan desagradable así que se retiró indignada consigo misma, aprovechando de asestarle una bofetada al ruso antes de salir hecha una fiera con sus rizos dorados engrifados.

16 mayo de 1943 "el capitán Kirkland golpeó a un ruso para defender mi honor. Ja"

Es noche había decidido hacer un show para animar a los pobres soldados. Porque parte de ser una heroína no era sólo cerrar heridas y administrar antibióticos: Tenía que mantener la moral de sus hombres en alto. Se había hecho unos trajes militares femeninos modificando algunas prendas de soldado y había conseguido ayuda de otras dos chicas para hacer un show como el de The Andrews Sisters. Habían armado un improvisado escenario juntando mesas y un soldado tocaba la guitarra mientras ella cantaba con la ayuda de sus coristas.

_Oh, Johnny, oh, Johnny, how you can love / Oh, Johnny, oh, Johnny como puedes amar  
>Oh, Johnny, oh, Johnny, heavens above  Oh, Johnny, oh, Johnny, el alto cielo  
>You make my sad heart jump with joy  haces que mi triste corazón salte de alegría_

La chica se acercó a donde estaba el capitán Kirkland sentado con su cara de perros y le señaló con el dedo diciendo.

_And when you're near I just can't sit still a minute / y cuando estás cerca no puedo quedarme quieta un minuto  
>I'm so, oh, Johnny, oh, Johnny... y estoy tan… Oh, Johnny, oh, Johnny_

Luego se movió a otro lado dando una graciosa vuelta para dirigirse a un grupo de jóvenes que silbaban entusiasmados.

_Please tell me, dear, what makes me love you so? / Dime, cariño ¿qué me hace amarte tanto?  
>You're not handsome, it's true, but when I look at you  no eres guapo, es cierto, pero cuando te miro_

¿Lo había mirado a él? Chiquilla insolente… Hasta estaba agradecido que la canción no dijera nada sobre cejas gigantes. Hubiera quedado aún más en vergüenza.

_I just… oh, Johnny, oh, Johnny! oh!/ yo sólo… __Oh, Johnny, oh, Johnny  
>Da-da-da da-dada-da-da-da dadada-dadada-dadada dadada, dadada.<em>

Los hombres estallaron en aplausos al finalizar su show de cinco canciones y ella, había lanzado besos en el aire como si quisiera darle uno a cada uno. Luego se había bajado muy contenta. Y aunque a él no le pareciera esto de andar creando distracciones en tiempos de guerra, tiene que admitir que incluso a él le han quitado un peso de encima.

Arthur piensa entonces que es por mujeres como ella que aún están resistiendo tras el campo de batalla. Que chicas como Emily Jones fueron enviadas para levantarlos, curar sus heridas, poner sus hombros diminutos para cargar a lastres como él. Y en el fondo ella es mucho más valiente que él, porque ella seguro había dejado mucho atrás para venir a parar a este horrible infierno sin sentido. A lo mejor ella ahora estaría en una fiesta o casada, o feliz en su cama canturreando al amanecer.

Si hubieran sabido el peligro que les aguardaba al día siguiente no habrían dormido tan tranquilos arrullados por Emily. Se despertaron con un grito del centinela de "!Vienen los italianos!". Arthur salió alborotado de su habitación/escritorio gritando: -¡Vayan a cubrirnos afuera los de la unidad A! Los heridos que puedan levantarse a tomar un arma, las mujeres ocúltense en la bodega… ¡Rápido!-

Emily había arrastrado una camilla con un francés inconsciente de los que había traído el amigo del capitán Kirkland. Sin querer obedecer órdenes agarró un arma y se apostó luego al lado de aquellos heridos que estaban en condiciones de defender. Uno de ellos le había pedido amablemente que se fuera a ocultar con las demás enfermeras, pero ella le había lanzado una mirad cargada de ácido y él se había tenido que conformar con hacerle caso.

Afuera comenzó un concierto de disparos y Arthur desde atrás abría la boca dando órdenes que ella no alcanzaba a comprender. Los italianos habían resultado ser bastante torpes y al ser menos en número, no había sido difícil disminuirlos. Se retiraron más rápido de lo que llegaron al ver que comenzaban a haber bajas y que los angloparlantes seguían con su temple de hierro. Unos soldados ingleses llegaron con un rehén, un chiquillo asustadizo que no debía tener más de dieciocho años, comenzaron a golpearlo nada más lo amarraron a la silla.

-¡Basta! ¡Es sólo un niño!– gritó ella frenándolos con esa voz aterradora que a veces ponía -Así no lograrán sacarle nada– se acercó al chico para hacerle levantar la mirada.

El capitán ya le iba a gritar "¿Por qué no estás escondida con todas las enfermeras?" pero ella no estaba poniéndole la más mínima atención mientras le hablaba con un tono lo más neutral posible al pequeño italiano.

-¿Qual è il tuo nome?- Arthur debió admitir que estaba sorprendido ¿Jones hablaba italiano?... obvio que sí, era una señorita de sociedad. Seguro hablaba francés y otras lenguas.

-Feliciano Vargas– respondió el chiquillo con una voz temblorosa.

Ella intercambia unas palabras con él que, con tono desesperado, responde todas sus preguntas. Emily suspira cansada y le informa a Arthur.

-No sabe nada… es sólo un soldadillo que recibía órdenes, no sacarán nada con matarle tampoco-

-¡Es un maldito italiano!– Le recordó Arthur irritado -te aseguro que ellos no tendrán la misma condescendía con nosotros si nos atrapan –

-¡Es un chiquillo!, tiene apenas 15 años… podría ser tu hermanito- le quiso hacer razonar.

-Para mí como si fuera un perro alemán–

-Por favor, déjalo a mi cargo-

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que como si nada, te deje tener una mascota italiana sólo porque tienes contentos a mis hombres? Olvídalo-

-Por favor, míralo –

Feliciano temblaba como una hoja y francamente parecía a punto de hacerse encima. -Es un niño– le explicó ella -te aseguro que me sirve más ayudándome en la cocina que enterrado en el patio de atrás-

- Io cucino molto bene– acotó el italiano porque lo único que entendió fue que dijeron "kitchen" y que esa mujer americana lo estaba defendiendo.

Arthur le dedicó una mirada fiera y el chiquillo se hundió en su silla intentando protegerse en vano.

-Está bien, dale consérvalo– aceptó Arthur indignado y luego se volvió al mocoso –pero cualquier cosa que intentes y te llenaré de plomo ¿me oíste?– dijo pegándole un manotazo no muy fuerte en la cabeza en caso de que no hubiera entendido el inglés.

-Gracias– le dijo ella mientras pasaba un paño húmedo por la cara del chiquillo para limpiarle la sangre por los puñetazos que le habían propinado. El inglés se retira enojadísimo a su lugar y la americana no puede más que sentirse orgullosa de él.

27 de junio de 1943. "Arthur se ha comportado como un héroe, digno de una heroína como yo"

Ahora, como si no fuera suficiente con los canturreos de Emily en la cocina, encima tiene que soportar los del italiano y los duetos que hacen, porque sí, el mocoso está aprendiendo inglés gracias a ella y a las demás que parecen fascinadas con su presencia.

Debe reconocer que desde que el mocoso está en la base la comida es buena. Es gloriosa de hecho. Él y Emily en la cocina se las arreglan para hacer maravillas con las pocas provisiones que llegan, pero obviamente no lo diría en voz alta, y mucho menos para que ella lo escuchara y le dijera "Te dije que era una buena idea dejarlo vivo".

Y no quiere escuchar eso porque le fastidia que tan bien cocine, o que sea el favorito de las enfermeras y el mimado de Emily. En cambio él es sólo el viejo capitán cascarrabias al que todos temen como si fuera el ogro del castillo.

Lo detesta porque es un mocoso, tiene ese aire infantil, inocente y está siempre contento. Como si ser un rehén en una base enemiga fuera motivo para estar sonriendo. Porque es como un galancete de película con sus palabrerías y su acento ridículo al decir "señorina" y provocar que la americana se deshaga en risitas y le revuelva el cabello. Seguro que el mocoso lo hace a propósito; seguro que también está enamorado de ella, porque, francamente ¿hay un hombre en la base que no esté enamorado de Emily?

Él, siendo el capitán, es una excepción, por supuesto. Es de muy mal gusto que los capitanes ingleses se enamoren de enfermeras americanas. No le gusta ni un poquito esa mocosa cantarina con cara de muñeca.

Los días en esa base se hacen tan insoportables, ahí, nada más cuidando enfermos, mujeres y mocosos impertinentes que no deja de mandar solicitudes para ser arrastrado a otra misión, porque se está sintiendo francamente enfermo. De estar ahí estancado con una manga de idiotas. De estar en la pasividad en vez de estar dirigiendo una batalla real. Enfermo de esperar aterrado mientras los aviones zumban en el cielo, como si en cualquier momento fueran a lanzar un misil sobre sus cabezas.

El cansancio es tan patente en su rostro que no se extraña cuando ve aparecer a la señorita Jones, muy sonriente como siempre, con una bandeja y un platillo con el estofado más raro que ha visto.

-Es Gumbo– le explicó ella –un plato criollo que preparan los afroamericanos, dicen que tiene sabor a hogar y que cura almas-

Arthur duda sinceramente que un platillo tenga la habilidad de curar almas, pero huele tan bien, y ella está tan ilusionada con la idea de que él pruebe el dichoso Gumbo que preparó especialmente para él, que asiente y lo come con una expresión complacida.

Ella se sienta a esperar que termine, en silencio, y él sabe que le está costando un montón eso de estar callada; que seguramente está tarareando una canción en su cabeza para soportarlo. Entonces el termina de raspar el plato y dice honestamente:

-Estaba delicioso-

-Sabía que te gustaría– reconoce contenta. Y recoge la loza en la bandeja para retirarse. Es entonces cuando él toma su mano deteniéndola.

Emily siente que sus mejillas arden. Está realmente confundida porque él rara vez tiene cercanía con ella, a menos que sea para molestarla deliberadamente. Más aún se sorprende al escuchar la petición del capitán inglés.

-Cántame la estúpida nana con la que haces dormir a los enfermos -

Luego de unos segundos de silencio que parecen eternos ella pregunta preocupada. Dedicándole esa mirada que les da a los heridos y que lo hace sentir totalmente indefenso.

-¿Te sientes mal? ¿Tienes algún dolor? –

-Tengo miedo– reconoció Arthur sintiéndose un perdedor por reconocerlo ante una mujer, encima una americana –a veces tengo miedo de ser un mal líder y que todos mueran por mi culpa–

Emily esboza una cálida sonrisa y pone su mano sobre los cabellos rubios cenicientos del inglés.

-Eres un gran líder– le dijo honestamente, no sólo para hacerlo sentir mejor, o por respeto a su cargo, sino porque realmente lo creía. Le indicó que se recostara en su catre para poder arrullarlo con su canción de cuna.

Cover me with heavens blue and let me dream a dream or two,/ Cúbreme con cielos azules y déjame tener un sueño o dos  
>Oh sing me to sleep,  Oh, cántame hasta dormirme  
>Lullaby of the leaves  Nana de las hojas  
>Im breezing along, along with the breeze  estoy soplando junto con la brisa  
>Im hearing a song, a song thru the trees,  escucho una canción a través de los árboles  
>That pine melody caressing the shore familiar to me, Ive heard it  esa melodía de pinos acariciando una rivera tan familiar para mí, la he oído

Arthur no sabe en qué momento, ni como lo hace, cuando el corazón late desbocado en su pecho, pero se duerme. Aún se siente enfermo de miedo, de frustración por no poder hacer nada por acabar con esta guerra, por ser un viejo gris y no poder ser como el estúpido italiano; enfermo de amor por ella, porque puede que él no sea totalmente inmune a la americana.

El problema de admitir que gustaba de Emily es que ya no sabía cómo actuar delante de ella. Se sentía incluso más viejo y más ridículo. Estaba seguro que el mocoso italiano lo sabía porque cuando estaban comiendo y el traía los platillos se quedaba mirándolo con una sonrisa suspicaz como si supiera exactamente porque estaba intentando evitar, en lo posible, el contacto con ella.

Fue en una de esas noches en que él no quiso bajar a cenar en que se desató todo. Ella subió nuevamente con el estúpido Gumbo, lo que le dio un poco de culpa, porque nuevamente había preparado algo especialmente para él; se sintió sobre todo egoísta porque estaba seguro que los soldados nunca habían tenido el privilegio de saborear ese estofado.

La chica se sentó a esperar que él terminara de comer. Lucía cansada; su silencio esta vez no era sólo un intento deliberado para no molestarlo, sino que parecía que realmente en ése momento, ninguna canción estuviera poblando su cabeza.

-Este Gumbo es fenomenal– dijo intentando hacer un tema de conversación. Emily lo observó sorprendida como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

-Me lo enseño mi nana allá en New Orleans– le dijo ella –me gusta hacerlo porque al olerlo siento que estoy allá en el sur, con ella-

Una lágrima se comenzó a escapar de uno de sus ojos azules y rápidamente la apartó de un manotazo. Como si fuera un crimen sentirse sola y nostálgica en medio de un campo de guerra.

El capitán Kirkland llevó su mano hacia donde estaba la de ella para cubrirla y ver si podía confortarla de alguna manera. Había olvidado que no tenía los guantes de cuero puestos. Tampoco es como si hubiera preferido tenerlos, menos ahora que estaba sintiendo de forma directa la suavidad de la mano de Jones que estaba comenzando a temblar bajo la suya.

Parece que una simple caricia como esa, un simple gesto protector fuera todo lo que ella necesitaba para derrumbarse como una niña, como la mujer que en el fondo era. No porque fuera débil. Ella era probablemente la más fuerte de todos en la base, pero debía ser difícil. Tener que estar ahí, lejos de su familia, de su casa, de su nana y su Gumbo. Teniendo que sonreír y cantarle a la vida para poder inyectarle su alegría al resto cuando eso mismo le estaba vaciando un poco de su energía vital.

Emily comenzó a sollozar primero en forma casi silente, pero finalmente unos lagrimones corrieron por su cara y el capitán debió acercarse a contenerla, luego de cerrar la puerta para que nadie fuera testigo del momento en que Emily Jones se derrumbó. La acunó en sus brazos y ella se agarró de las solapas de su chaqueta llorando todas sus penas; llorando los muertos que había tenido que despedir, las heridas que no había podido curar, los dolores que veía en los demás todos los días y que le dolían más a ella. Lloró la pena de Feliciano que estaba huérfano y había visto morir a su hermano mayor en la guerra. Lloró por el chico de Nebraska que era tan joven como ella y había muerto nada más llegar a Europa.

Arthur la llevó a su catre para poder sentarse con ella mientras terminaba de descargarse. No intentó decirle palabras vanas para consolarla porque ambos sabían por qué lloraba; conocía de primera mano los horrores que estaban sembrados en su alma y que probablemente nunca serían olvidados. Solamente pasaba su mano abierta por la espalda de ella para refugiarla hasta que se hubo cansado y su llanto convulsivo se transformó en un hipo calmado hasta llegar al silencio.

Sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos, su nariz desastrosa, sus mejillas irritadas por las lágrimas y sin embargo nunca se había visto tan bella. Tan humana, como si se hubiera sacado la máscara de heroína por una vez para mostrarle a él, por encima de todos, a la verdadera Emily Jones.

-Me gustaría tener una voz afinada siquiera para cantarte tu estúpida nana– le dijo él. Ella se rió un poco ahí con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su chaqueta militar.

-No importa que no cantes… tienes unos ojos muy bonitos– reconoció sin siquiera detenerse a pensar en lo que había dicho hasta que fue tarde.

No sabía quien estaba más colorado. Si él que tenía los mentados ojos abiertos como un niño de cinco años en navidad o ella que quería ser tragada por la tierra.

-Tú también tienes unos ojos muy bonitos– reconoció el mayor –en realidad eres muy bella-

¿Cuántas veces había escuchado eso Emily Jones? ¡Cientos! Literalmente. Ahora que estaba rodeada de militares lo escuchaba a cada hora. Pero escucharlo de él era otra cosa. Como si toda la vida se hubiera perfumado y rizado el cabello sólo para que ese capitán de cejas ridículas y humor de perros la consolara en su llanto y le dijera que era bonita.

La rubia enterró aún más su cabeza en el cuello de él esperando a no ser rechazada. El capitán inglés simplemente tomó el rostro de la enfermera americana entre sus manos, sin guantes, y tuvo el atrevimiento de profanar esos labios venusinos con los suyos, muy delgados y pálidos.

Y fue tanta su alegría al ser correspondido. Ella no lo empujaba. Ella ponía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le besaba de vuelta. Podría haberse vuelto loco de contento. Podrían haber llegado los jodidos alemanes a atacarlos en ese momento y él ni cuenta se habría dado.

Estaba hecho un sentimental. Pero también estaba ansioso y desesperado. Ella al parecer también. Se reclinaron en el catre que crujió al recibir el peso de ambos. La abrazó fuerte, estrechándola por la cintura, apretándola entre su cuerpo y el colchón, sintiendo sus suaves formas. Ella no hacía nada por detenerlo, solamente se aferraba con una mano a su espalda y con la otra entre sus cabellos.

Pero Emily no era una de las chicas fáciles con las que se entretenía entre medio de sus misiones militares así que él, siendo el honorable caballero inglés que era, tuvo que hacer amago de toda su fuerza de voluntad para apartarse.

Ella lo observó desde la cama aún recostada, herida.

-Arthur…- le suplicó con un susurro. Y si hubiera sido más débil se habría abalanzado sobre ella sólo por el hecho de haber escuchado su nombre salir de esa voz y de esa manera.

-No me mal interpretes – le explicó él –quiero esto más que tú, pero será cuando esta guerra haya terminado y seas mi esposa-

La americana sonrió como si le hubieran dicho que los reyes magos venían mañana y se lanzó a sus brazos.

-Sí, sí, sí quiero ser la señora Kirkland y tener hijos con cejas ridículas–

El capitán Arthur Kirkland soltó una risa juvenil tan fresca que ella se había quedado extrañadísima. Y se había enamorado aún más.

30 de septiembre de 1943 "me ha pedido matrimonio. Lo amo tanto. Desearía que pudieras conocerlo"

Dicen que la felicidad no dura por siempre. Debió saberlo cuando vio "Lo que el viento se llevó" en el cine. La diferencia es que ella no era una villana como Scarlett. No había derecho a que la separaran de su amado de esa manera, apenas unos días de haber iniciado su romance.

Finalmente las solicitudes de traslado del Capitán Kirkland dieron frutos y lo habían encomendado en una misión en el frente. Si él hubiera sabido que la vida le iba a dar este regalo, jamás habría pedido semejante barbaridad.

¡Qué ganas de ser holgazán y hedonista como el italiano y huir de sus responsabilidades para quedarse en los brazos de Emily! Se lo había dicho incluso. Pero ella lo frenó inmediatamente diciendo que entendía sus responsabilidades, que lo admiraba por eso y que lo esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario.

-Si llegamos a morir….- comenzó él sintiéndose un llorica.

-¡Nadie morirá!– Contestó ella alterada -moriremos de viejos, juntos… moriré a tu lado en New Orleans- dispuso. Necia como siempre

-Moriré probablemente antes que tú porque soy más viejo– le recordó el británico con ese tono que usaba a veces con ella. Como si fuera una niña.

-Pues entonces cuando yo muera tú estarás a mi lado, esperando para llevarme contigo– sentenció finalmente Emily abrazándose a él -Pero no aquí. No en esta guerra-.

Él la abrazó y se quedaron observando la noche desde fuera de la base, entre medio de los tanques y vehículos de campaña.

-¿Vamos a vivir en New Orleans?- preguntó divertido -¿Cuándo decidimos eso?-

-No es algo que sea discutible– le respondió –viviremos allá porque Europa huele a sangre y punto-

Y no le había reñido. Porque tenía razón. Pero sí le había discutido cuando ella dijo que quería llevarse al mocoso italiano con ellos.

-No, no y no– había dicho Arthur simplemente –ya tengo suficiente con sus lloriqueos aquí, no quiero tener que escucharlo allá también… demás, los matrimonios son de dos, no incluyen italianos llorones-

-Pero si no va a vivir con nosotros– comenzó a explicar ella –no seas malo, Feli estaría tan contento allá en el sur, escuchando jazz… te apuesto que Momma Kaneasha lo adoptaría como un hijo, a ella le gusta la gente con alma buena-

-¿Crees que le gustaré? – preguntó él.

-Claro que no… eres un viejo amargado y cejón– le picó ella, ganándose un beso rabioso.

-Eres muy insolente– le reprendió Arthur -está bien, nos llevamos al chico y lo dejamos con tu nana… ¿algo más?- dijo resignado a que Emily no dejaría abandonada su mascota italiana.

-Tendremos muchos hijos, cinco al menos– comenzó ella –serán todos cejones y malhumorados como tú si son chicos y hermosas heroínas si son niñas- anunció como si fuera el oráculo de la verdad.

-¿Y si salen niñas cejonas? – le provocó él.

-No seas ridículo… las niñas no son cejonas-

El se rió ante la seriedad de Emily al decir tanta idiotez y la abrazó para anunciar con solemnidad: -Te juro que si de mí depende nuestros hijos nunca sufrirán una guerra… no permitiré que pasen por lo que estamos pasando ahora-.

Emily negó con la cabeza como si estuviera tratando con un niño irracional.

-Eso, cariño, es inevitable, no puedes intentar protegerlos de todo, pero puedes enseñarles a defenderse –

Entonces Arthur siente crecer una oleada de admiración por ella y espera sinceramente, espera que si tienen hijos, sean chicos o chicas, salgan todos como su madre: hermosos, fuertes y valientes.

Pasan finalmente los días y se llega el momento en que debe irse a su misión a Francia. Todo el mundo entiende lo que hay entre ellos, a nadie parece incomodarle que se hayan apartado un poco del resto para despedirse entre las lágrimas de ella y el sonido de los vehículos prontos a partir.

-Nos vemos en dos meses– le aseguraba él –y cuando termine esta misión pediré que me releven-

-Y nos iremos a New Orleans ¿verdad?– le preguntó ella con la voz entrecortada por sus sollozos.

-Sí, nos iremos al sur de tu estúpido país a criar los miles de hijos que quieres tener y a comer el jodido Gumbo todos los días– le molestó, intentando hacerla reír y distraerla, pero ella se aferró más a la solapa de su chaqueta.

-Más te vale, porque si no te vas conmigo, yo misma te partiré las piernas para que no vuelvas a servir para ninguna otra guerra, Arthur Kirkland–

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, siendo salvaje y adorable al mismo tiempo. El acercó su mano, sin guantes a su rizada melena rubia intentado experimentar esa suavidad, esa belleza por última vez antes de meterse a un camión y sumergirse en los horrores de la batalla.

3 de diciembre de 1943 "hace un mes que no sé nada de él. Su ausencia duele. Te quiero"

Tenía suerte de que le dejaran mandar ese breve mensaje a su amiga, considerando las circunstancias en que estaban. Si no fuera porque era la niña mimada de los militares de la base, probablemente no cumplirían sus caprichos. Incluso ahora parecían tener más cuidados con ella. En especial desde que Arthur se había ido y ella andaba con la angustia pintada en la cara.

De pronto, ahí, sin él, y con heridos llegando constantemente, la guerra comenzaba a parecerle ese Armagedón que le habían ilustrado sus padres y Tiana cuando le advirtieron que no viniera.

El 12 de diciembre llegó un grupo de norteamericanos listos para ser llevados al campo de batalla. Pudo reconocer un grupo entero de afroamericanos y se le encojó el corazón. Escuchó claramente desde la enfermería el discurso que un oficial blanco americano les daba a los jóvenes recién llegados.

No entendía la necesidad de esos chiquillos, de ser respetados que los llevaba a someterse a esto. Ella sabía de sobra que en América cuando aún estaban entrenándolos no los trataban igual que a los blancos; su entrenamiento era, no sólo más intenso, sino que duraba más tiempo, como si nunca les fueran a tener la suficiente confianza para encomendarles algo importante. Igualmente el oficial Patton los arengaba.

-Ustedes son los primeros tanquistas negros que nunca hayan luchado en el Ejército Americano. No los habría querido conmigo si no fueran buenos; lo único que tengo en mi Ejército es lo mejor. No me importa su color mientras estén aquí para matar a esos Krauts hijos de puta-

La americana salió a indicarles donde debían apostarse por los próximos dos días antes de ser enviados a la misión suicida que seguro les habían encomendado. Feliciano iba tras ella, queriendo protegerla de cualquier ataque, pero en el fondo temblando de miedo.

-Disculpe, señorita– le habló uno de ellos sin atreverse a mirarla a la cara -¿Tiene un poco de agua para beber?-

-Oh, claro que si– dijo ella con una sonrisa que sorprendió tanto al muchacho como su notable acento sureño –ven conmigo– lo invitó siendo seguida de cerca por el pequeño italiano.

El chico quedó parado en un rincón en la cocina a esperar mientras ella sacaba agua de uno de los contenedores.

-Por favor, toma asiento, debes estar agotado por el viaje– le ofreció ella dándole un vaso -¿Tienes hambre? Apenas tenemos unos panes duros, pero peor es nada ¿no?-

-No se preocupe– le dijo tímidamente el chico.

-Claro que no, no desperdicies la comida en los perros– dijo una voz molesta que ella reconocía.

-Teniente Braginski… aún no tenemos la dicha de que lo asesinen en la batalla– dijo insolentemente la rubia, poniéndose en guardia.

-Oh, vamos, no me trates así, he sabido que el capitán Kirkland no está aquí para cuidarte y tampoco el francés…-

Comenzó a caminar peligrosamente hacia a ella, entonces el chico de color se antepone y le dice: -Teniente, no quiero faltarle el respeto, pero por favor, deje tranquila a la señorita –

El ruso esbozó un rostro asqueado antes de asestarle un puñetazo al muchacho que apenas se dobló ante el golpe.

-Vaya… así que los perros son resistentes, con razón los entrenan para la guerra, a ver si además son a prueba de balas–

Emily ahogó un gemido y Feliciano alistó su arma apuntándola al ruso.

-D-d-deténganse se-señor B-Bra-g-ginski – advirtió sin mucha seguridad, lo que hizo reír al soldado que encañonó aún más al negro.

-Por favor, niño… en tu vida has disparado un arma-

Emily apartó al afroamericano de en medio y quedó frente a frente a su atacante.

-Vamos, teniente… no sea irracional, puede que si dispara a un negro no lo sancionen, puede que si le dispara al italiano tampoco, pero si yo le cuento a los demás que está intentando abusar de mí le aseguro que deseará haber sido atrapado por los alemanes.

El ruso retiró su arma parsimoniosamente mirando con desprecio a los presentes.

-Nos vemos pronto, Jones– dijo saliendo.

Los tres dejaron salir un suspiro de alivio y luego ella se fijó inmediatamente en la sangre que escapaba de la comisura del chico negro.

-Dios, ese ruso es un animal, mira nada más como te ha dejado– inmediatamente humedeció un pañuelo para limpiarle la boca, el chico se sobresaltó por la atención.

-¿Por qué hace esto? No es necesario que me ayude…- dijo para tratar de no incomodar a la rubia.

-Claro que sí, a mi no me importa– le explicó ella -soy de New Orleans, me crío una mujer de tu raza, soy prácticamente una "hermana" más–

El muchacho se relajó un poco y se presentó: -Jahquil Jhonson, soy de Atlanta-

-Emily Jones– se presentó ella –y este es Feliciano Vargas, nuestro rehén favorito– el chiquillo saludó dejando el arma en el mueble como si tuviera peste.

-¿Y lo dejas tener un arma? – le preguntó curioso el moreno.

-Alguien tiene que defenderme…- dijo sintiéndose algo estúpida por referirse al chiquillo como un posible guardia –además, es inofensivo, ya viste que no sabe usarla-

-No me gustan las armas– explicó el italiano sentándose al lado de Emily que le ofreció uno de los panes duros que tanto le gustaban a Arthur.

Se entretuvieron un rato hablando del sur, del clima sureño, de lo hermoso que era ver el sol esconderse entre medio de los cerros del valle. Emily estaba tan contenta de estar hablando con un "hermano", era como si estuviera al lado de su nana y de su querida Tiana.

Hablaron de Louis, de Ella, de Billie Holiday, mientras el moreno se sorprendía de lo mucho que sabía de su cultura, pese a ser una chica blanca. Emily le hizo prometer que antes de irse iría a cenar Gumbo con ella. Solo pasó una noche más y ella lo despidió en el calor del fuego de la cocina con el pequeño Feliciano cantando algunas melodías que ella le había enseñado.

Dejar ir a Jahquil fue como arrancarle un trozo de su hogar. Tuvo que mandar entre lágrimas un nuevo telegrama a su amiga.

18 de diciembre de 1943 "Esto es horrible todos los días hay muerte. Feliz navidad"

Lo bueno de que el ataque hubiera sido en la noche es que no alcanzaron a sentir nada. Luego de cenar con Feliciano, éste se había ido al cuarto de los heridos para dormir. Ella se metió en su cama y había besado fervorosamente una medalla que el inglés cascarrabias le había dejado como muestra de su compromiso, hasta que pudiera darle una sortija real.

Se durmió soñando con su vestido de novia, con su matrimonio al aire libre en medio de un día soleado de Julio, viendo correr a sus niños cejones, viendo a Arthur sonriéndole como rara vez lo hacía, haciéndolo ver tan guapo, como si se quitara diez años de encima.

:.:.:. :.:.:. :.:.:. :.:.:. :.:.:. :.:.:. :.:.:. :.:.:. :.:.:. :.:.:. :.:.:. :.:.:. :.:.:. :.:.:. :.:.:. :.:.:. :.:.:. :.:.:. :.:.:. :.:.:

Los alemanes estaban por todas partes, los superaban en número. No había sabido nada del pervertido francés desde hace dos días y sinceramente esperaba que no lo hubieran matado. Hay que ver lo que hace la guerra con la moral de un hombre. Prefería sacrificar a cualquiera menos a quienes estimaba.

-Capitán Kirkland...- se acercó tímidamente un chiquillo como de dieciocho años. Carne fresca. Seguro lo habían mandado a darle una noticia porque tenía la cara descompuesta como quien viene de carne de cañón. No alcanzó a escuchar la frase completa. Un bombardeo en la base. No hay sobrevivientes. Todos muertos. Emily...

En ese momento lo vio todo rojo. Los malditos alemanes destruyendo todo. Acabando con todo lo bello de este mundo. No pensó mucho cuando dirigió su ataque al fuerte Nazi, ni cuando el mismo quiso salir corriendo al frente sumido en una dolorosa ira, porque no había cielos azules, ni el canto de brisa y de hojas, ni risas infantiles, ni el susurro del faldón de Emily.

El metal caliente se sumerge en su cuerpo pero más que dolor siente alivio. Escucha explosiones y gritos por todos lados. La muerte que ha estado bebiendo todos los días y noches ha venido finalmente a buscarlo; el olor a carne inerte, a sangre, a desesperanza están desapareciendo de apoco, porque lo último que ve es a Emily sonriendo con su traje ridículamente limpio invitándolo a seguirla con su canto sempiterno:

_Thats southland, dont I feel it in my soul? / eso es el sur, ¿no lo siento en mi alma?__  
><em>_And dont I know Ive reached my goal / y no sé si he alcanzado mi meta__  
><em>_Oh sing me to sleep / Oh, cántame hasta dormirme__  
><em>_Lullaby of the Leaves / Nana de las hojas_

**Nota**: después de escribir esto me llego la noticia de que existía una película que trata sobre el tema de la servidumbre negra en la primera mitad del siglo 20. La protagonista es una chica blanca criada por una mujer de color que quiere escribir un libro para reivindicarlos y denunciar las situaciones de abuso y discriminación. Me recordó mucho a esta Emily que yo inventé acá. Se llama "The help" o "Criadas y señoras" es de este año 2011. Se las recomiendo. Al menos a mí, como amante de la música negra, me llegó mucho.

Sorry si hay incoherencias históricas pero piedad, que soy lingüista, no historiadora xD


End file.
